Not A Zombie fic, worse!
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: An infection spreads throughout the world, changing people into inhumane and depraved killers. And worse. Struggling to survive, Lincoln attempts to lead his family through these dark times. While dealing with loss, betrayal, adaption, sacrifice and temptation. See the family struggle and rise or fall. (Pairing undecided! Violence and gore and drama inside!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "The Loud House" and Merry Christmas!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Infected P.O.V**

"Okay kids, we'll be back in a few hours." A woman said.

He watched her get into a car with some man, her husband. They made it out, but they wouldn't get far. The others would be starting up soon enough. And if, by some strange chance they made it back, he would love to see the look on their faces at all the horrors he left behind.

Turning to the house, he casually walked up and put his ear to the door. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the neighbors. They'd be too busy to care about him in a few moments.

-Inside

"I can't believe we have to stay inside all day because some people are going crazy." One boyish voice complained. "At least we get to miss school."

"You heard mom and dad, this is serious. People are getting hurt."

He smiled at the conversation they were having. No doubt they were talking about more of those like him. There so many, spread out and growing.

No doubt they were having fun if they had already hit the News. He'd have to act fast if he wanted to catch up.

"Oh I hope my Boo-boo bear is safe." A love-sick one said as if she were near tears.

"You've been texting him for an hour, I'd think you'd know better than any of us about his safety." A smart ass.

"It is likely a masshive, and over zealoush use of the narcotic Bath Shalt."

"Bath salt?" An airhead asked. "Won't that make their skin dry and have to bathe even longer?"

"Well at least they'll make a _clean_ getaway." Someone laughed, earning a groan from the others "No need for you all to be so _salty_. I think we can _wash_ away this _dirty_ situation with a little _dry_ humor."

Damn those were bad, he was definitely cutting her tongue out.

"Luan'sh bad pun'sh ashide, I do not refer to the common magneshium shulfate." The nerd stated. "I am referring to the drug that-"

"That drug that made that man chew off the other guys face a few years back." Some bored kid stated.

This received a collective 'ooh' of confirmation from the numerous siblings, something like that doesn't go unnoticed. He wanted to chuckle, if only it was something as simple as drugs.

"Yes, you seem well informed on the it."

"It was back in my zombie phase." That bored voice stated.

"Well it can't be that bad, can it?" Someone asked.

And there was his cue, there was no way he was getting a better one than that. He kicked the door down, it tore from the hinges as if fell inwards.

There stood ten, count them, ten girls and one boy. All stunned at his entrance, or maybe it was his appearance. He did look strange. Ever since _IT_ entered, he began to look different. As it filled his veins, it became visible under his skin. Like black ink tracing over where his veins located. It could almost be considered art.

Or maybe it was the knife in his hand, it _was_ a big knife.

Though _he_ was just as stunned at the number of kids in one house. Where they all from that one couple, if so the he needed to applaud that man. Right before he cut off his penis.

"Like, who are you!?" The apparent oldest exclaimed.

"I'm _like_ , the guy that's going to wear your pretty face." He answered as he put his knife away.

There were so many of them, he was happy but also a little disappointed. He was happy he'd get to kill them all, but he was so pressed for time! He had to do it quickly before the others arrived and began hogging the fun for themselves.

 _Oh well._ He thought absentmindedly. If he couldn't savor it, at least he could start building up the body counts.

He pulled out his gun, a revolver, and checked the number of shots he had left. Not enough for all of them obviously, but it was a start.

"Y-You don't have to do this dude!" Some rocker chick half declared half begged.

"I know." He admitted.

It was true, he didn't. No one was compelling him to do this, other than his own desires. He just really wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill all of them. Just as he had killed the rest. Well, the ones _they_ didn't get to that is. He'll kill them and he will enjoy every moment doing it.

One of the girls made the first move, the one dressed for gym. She rushed at him with a baseball bat extended and swiped at his hand. He smiled as it smashed into his hand, the sensation was so sweet! The rush the pain gave him kept him standing. He just laughed at the stunned faces.

He managed to fire a shot before his hand let go of the gun, but the shot had been enough to make the little athlete drop her bat as she flinched. The rest of the family dove to the ground to avoid the bullet. This gave him enough room to rear back and kick her.

Another girl lunged at him with her nails extended like claws and swiped at his face. He roared as they tore into his face, barely missing his eye. He lunged to claw back at her, but she ducked under it and another of then slammed deep into his side. He landed painfully on his sides.

They were putting up such a challenge, it was amazing. Each strike brought a new rush to him! He never wanted this to end! But it had to, so that the next part could begin!

He quickly stood to redouble his assault but stopped to think. They were faster than expected, much faster than him. And pretty strong. Not to mention that they fucking outnumbered him. But it was still not enough, nothing but death would make him stop. He could barely see out of his left eye, but he could and that was all that mattered.

He lunged, throwing his whole body at one of them, his arms extended to grab her. She tried to stop him by latching onto his arms and holding him tightly. All that did was allow him to topple her over with him on top.

Now they were in a bit of a power struggle. He was reaching for her throat while she tried pushing against him and his busted arm.

"You're...crushing me!" She shouted.

"I know." He chuckled as she tried pushing back, though he held strong.

Something got him on the back of his ankle. Turning, he saw a small dog snarling as it's teeth sunk deep. Reaching back, he snatched the dog up, tearing his own flesh in the process. He then punched the dog in the face, causing it to whimper before tossing him away.

"Charles!" A little voice shouted.

He turned to see a little kid running to him with a monkey wrench, reaching down and grabbed her by the throat. With ease, he lifted her into the air until she was level with him. She struggled against his grip as best as she could with the grip cutting off her air.

"That's enough of that now!" He shouted. He was enjoying himself, pain and all, but too much and he wouldn't be able to keep playing. And he was just having too much fun. "Anyone move and she dies!"

She was going to die anyway, but this would keep them back at least. He watched and smiled as they all backed off for the sake of their sister. The looks on their faces were simply beautiful! So terrified, so worried for their sister.

That was where he held the advantage over each of them. When they fought, they did so out of desperation and necessity, instead of the sheer thrill of it. Nothing else mattered! Not even himself. Let them break as many of his bones as needed for him to get the kill in.

He turned to the little one in his hands, she was turning an interesting shade of blue, but he wouldn't let her off that easily. How should he do it? There were so many ways he could kill her. Each as gruesome as the last. He could tear out her throat with either his teeth! He could disembowel her. He could literally tear her apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. So many choices.

"Hey!"

He turned to whoever called him. It was the boy, he stood there defiantly with something pointed at him. A gun. His gun.

* * *

 **Loud Family P.O.V**

The shot had been clear and clean, Lincoln had hit the insane man right in the head. The grey matter of his brain flew out like an explosion. His body twitched before going limp and falling, letting Lana loose to escape.

The family ran towards the door, intending to get to safety. But what they saw assured them that inside was safe-er.

People, their neighbors, were acting like they were insane. Like the man that had attacked them. The Louds were asking themselves several things. How long had this been going on, how had they not noticed the noise from the anarchy!? Was it sudden, did it happen when that man had attacked them!?

Looking closer, they could see that some of the people had the same veiny markings as the man inside. They were also the ones doing most of the...assaulting. They were like animals, biting and tearing into one another.

Others were doing worse.

A thunderous noise brought them from their shock. Turning to the source, they saw their neighbor Mr. Grouse with a still smoking rifle. He had just shot down a man. Then he began chuckling before it became full on laughter.

They watched in fascinated horror as he began pulling the corpse into his house. He walked back out, rifle still in hand.

"My yard, my property!" He shouted before shooting another man.

That was all they needed to see to turn back and head inside the house. At least the man inside was already dead.

* * *

 **Lincoln P.O.V**

Lincoln watched as his sisters panicked, how could they not? It all just became so real. People were infected with something that was driving them insane!

But he couldn't panic, not now. His sisters needed him, and he needed a plan.

 _Come on Lincoln, think!_ He mentally urged. _Think! Think!_ He...He felt like smacking himself, it was almost too obvious. He had seen this scenario played out over a dozen times! In movies, games, even in his comics. Sure it had always been in fiction, and these were definetely not zombies, but it was all he had to go on.

Fiction. That's all it had ever been to them then, just fun and games. Just kids and their what if scenarios. None of them had ever thought it'd come true.

He and his friends had played this type of thing out with each other over a dozen time. How long could one of them survive in a zombie apocalypse. Where would you go and how would you get there.

They had made plans! While his friends' had been doing nothing but boastful wishing, he had thought it through. Made details. It had been nothing but a hobby when he had been bored, now maybe it'd help save the lives of his family.

 _What's left of it anyway._ Lincoln thought darkly. _No, no time for that._

"Lana! Board up all entrances and exits to the house! Windows, doors and any random holes!" He firmly spoke. "Lynn, help her. And grab your bat in case...just in case! Lisa, Lori!" He called. "Find out what you can about this..." Lincoln struggled for the words, nothing was horrible enough for it. "Thing." It'd have to do. "Social media, online."

"Rethearch?" Lisa asked as she readjusted her glasses. "That I can do."

He didn't know how long they'd have the internet, so they'd have to be fast. It as usually one of the first things to go, along with phone signals, television and power. Without anyone to man anything, stuff just stopped working.

All of his sisters had paused when their brother had started speaking. They were shocked by the authority in his voice.

"Who put you in charge?" Lori demanded. "I'm the oldest, I should be calling the shots!"

"Well what do _you_ think we should do while there's people out there going insane?" Lincoln asked.

This had been a contingency for Lori's need to be the boss. Call her out on it and make her realize the severity of the situation. It's not that Lincoln wanted to be the boss, it's just that he couldn't risk his families usual antics.

There was a scream outside the house. It was so horrible that it cut through them and so loud that it felt as if it were right in the room. His sisters instantly began latching on to each other.

Lucy was the only one brave enough to glance out the window, and even her dark heart couldn't take the sight for too long. She cringe away and turned back to her siblings.

"Mr. Yates just killed someone." Lucy stated. "Then he started taking off his pants."

Whatever sense of rebellion they had was quickly snuffed out with that piece of information. Lana grabbed her tool set and Lynn grabbed her bat. Lori popped open her phone and Lisa began taking...samples from the corpse.

"W-What about me, Linky?" Leni asked.

"H-Help Lisa and Lori." Lincoln spoke, trying to organize himself. "Get on your phone and search for any info you can on this."

With a nod, his sisters made their way to do what they could. He ignored Lisa draining the blood from the dead man...that he killed-

Lincoln shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn't have time for them, he needed to take care of something first.

Running to his room, Lincoln found his walkie-talkie.

"One-Eyed Jack, do you read me?" Lincoln spoke. "Come in, One-Eyed Jack?"

Lincoln waited in tense silence for his friend to reply. After a full minute of nothing his fear began to get the better of him.

"Clyde, come on buddy?"

Nothing, Lincoln was officially panicking now. What had happened to his friend, had those insane people gotten him already!? Lincoln couldn't fathom anything like that happening to his best friend. Maybe Clyde was he okay, he was just overthinking everything. It wouldn't be the first time his imagination had gotten the better of him.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie roared to life. The noise caused Lincoln to jump in place before

"L-Lincoln?" His friend called.

"Clyde!" Lincoln spoke relieved. "Are you okay buddy?"

"...No." Clyde answered weakly. "Something's wrong with my dad. He...he..."

A loud and terrified scream went off on the walkie-talkie, causing Lincoln to shout and drop it. He had never heard a scream like that in his life, never wanted to. And now that he did, it came from his best friend.

"Clyde! Clyde!" Lincoln shouted over the communicator.

* * *

In one hour, the entire house had been boarded up. It didn't stop the noise from outside though. They sent several messages to their parents and were waiting for a response.

In three, the internet and television were out. The latter had been nothing but News, well it was supposed to be. About twenty minutes in it had become nothing but screams and...it got bad. They had to turn it off. They had heard nothing from their parents.

In five, the sun had been set for half and hour and the noise outside had yet to stop. Though it had lessened, if that was of any comfort. Still nothing from their parents.

That was when Lincoln called all of his sibling together. They decided to meet in Lori and Leni's room, none of them wanted to really be by the door. Even if it was boarded.

"What've we got?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing." Lori answered.

"Nothing!?" Everyone questioned. A mix of shock, nervousness and annoyance.

"Are you sure you did it right instead of texting Bobby!?" Lola asked.

"I did!" Lori exclaimed in aggravation. "I tried calling everyone I know!" Her aggravation turned into sadness. "All I got was screaming. Some cried, begging for help. Then the lines went dead. Some started threatening me, saying what they'd do to me...and all of you."

Lori's words darkened the already tense mood around them. Leni just nodded her head in agreement, she had experienced the same thing.

Lisa cleared her throat, bringing all attention towards her. They had hoped for some good news, but with her scowl deeper than normal, that hope was dashed.

"I have concluded my thorough reshearch on thish pandemic and the reshult are...bad." Lisa stated.

She motioned for everyone to gather around the laptop. It only had about a half-hour worth of juice before it died, so they'd have to do this fast.

"It sheemsh that thish...infection ith indeed worldwide and much worth than you could posthibly fathom."

"Less _in_ sults and more _re_ sults." Luan quipped. They didn't bother to groan.

Lisa pulled up a window on the screen for all to see.

"Thish ish an average human blood shell."

Lisa pulled up an image of several red splotches that seemed to float around. There was nothing different from any other blood cells Lincoln had seen in his science class, or Lisa's lab.

"Cool." Lana stated as she leaned in.

"Gross." Lola stated as she leaned away.

"Thish is the infection."

This time there was an image of black splotches that floated around. Unlike the normal cells that just floated around, these weren't so idle. They constantly cycles around almost as if they were searching for something.

"Creepy." The twins stated as one.

"Thish ist what happensh when I allow the shells contact."

Lincoln noticed that Lisa seemed to hesitate before placing the cells together. With a sigh, she placed the sheet with the human cell onto the one with the infected cells.

They turned to watch as the black cells seemed to react. They seemed to vibrate as they made their way to the normal cells and then it happened. Little tiny tendrils formed from the virus and struck the normal cells. It actually tore the red cell into smaller pieces.

They were actually attacking the human cells!

"That was...vicious."

"Continue watching." Lisa ordered.

They watched as the tendrils from the black cells began penetrating the remains of the human cells, pulling them in as if drinking them. Once the remains were gone, the virus began expanding and then splitting.

"Whatever thish isy, it completely attacksh the human DNA and replashes it with more of itshelf."

"But why is it making people go crazier than Luan on April fools day?" Lynn asked.

"Hey!" Luan exclaimed.

"The infection caushest an inflammation of the brain." Lisa answered. "It removest all shense of reashon from a perston."

"Like rabies?" Lana asked.

"Like rabiesh that have been given shteroids. Held down, rapped by it's shadistic twin and thist ish the reshult of the hate child."

The entire family paused and stared in disbelief at the family genius. Even the younger children were were taken back. They didn't know what was more shocking, the vulgarity used by Lisa, or how casually she used it. As if she were stating a fact on the weather. Lisa was never one for exaggeratting, which just made the depth of the virus situation even more horrifying.

"So...can you cure it?"

"I...cannot." Lisa admitted, sounding ashamed. "It's mutating. Consthantly. And there's shomething more, worste even."

"What can be worse than this!?" Lynn demanded.

Lisa held up a syringe filled with a clear liquid that had black specks floating around. It was easy to guess that it was the virus inside. The Louds couldn't help but take an involuntary step back. None of them thought that their younger sister would _intentionally_ infect them, but accidents do happen.

To their shock and horror, Lisa injected the virus into Charles. The unsuspecting dog yelped before he pulled away from Lisa and growled. The girls panicked and Lincoln leveled the gun to the animal.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted to her brother.

Against his better judgment, Lincoln eased his finger off of the trigger. Though he kept it leveled.

The Louds kept their attention on the dog, waiting for it to change. Though the dog did nothing. He just sat there and panted and stared back at them. An entire minute passed before Lana worked up the courage to speak.

"Charles?" Lana called worriedly.

To their shock, the dog walked over and laid on his back as if expecting a belly rub. He was just fine.

"Ash you can thee, the...infection only targeths humansh." Lisa spoke. "And even when in direct contact, it has little to no affect on any other living creature."

"You could have just said that!" Lola shouted. "Why'd you have to scare the poop out of us!?"

"Steeing is believing, as they shay." Lisa answered. "And it just raishest a darker point."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Who or whatever caushed thish, did sho with the intention of infecting only humansth." Lisa stated grimly. "I fear the plan ist to wipe out the human race."

 **Review**

 **Well, what do you think. Going for dark and horrible, did I meet the requirements? It will be getting darker, psychologically so. Will move to M-rating in coming chapters.**

 **Yes, I will be moving through the P.O.V's, but this will be predominately from Lincoln's view. Pairing not decided, may be Ronnie-ann, may be some Loudcest, may be harem. Vote for it in reviews.**

 **If you're a fan of 'Crossed' or anything related to 'The Walking Dead' or even a zombie movie in general, this if for you. No, this is NOT a zombie fic, but there will likely be similar assets to one.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "The Loud House"

 **Chapter 2**

The Loud family tried to cope in their home.

They didn't look outside through any of the cracks in Lana's boarding. No matter what noises they heard, the dreadful possibilities were too much for their curiosity. No matter how awful the unknown, there was an even worse thing. The Truth.

 **Lisa P.O.V**

Lisa silently observed her family. Each of them attempting one of their mundane tasks, trying to cope in the situation. Though, whether they noticed it or not, they had changed their actions ever so slightly.

Lori, 20 year old college student with a bright future. Without her electronics, had taken to caring for Lily. Though she constantly turned her attention to her phone, no doubt expecting and/or praying for a call from Bobby.

Leni, 19 year old college student with a strong fashion sense. She was reading one of her many fashion magazines.

Luna, 18 year old rocker with an upcoming band. She was lightly strumming her guitar instead of her usual deafening style. Though it was nothing but light acoustics, the family found it...soothing.

Luan, 17 year old comedian. She was reading from one of her comedic joke books, and not constantly bombarding them with bad puns.

Lynn, 16 year old sports enthusiast. She was currently doing push ups. Though she didn't use her usual noisy self-motivational methods. She went up, then down. Repeat.

Lincoln, 14 year old boy with a good head o his shoulders.

Lincoln...hm, Lincoln was different, she observed. He sat down and read his comics, though not in his usual form of relaxation. Understandable, given the situation. He sat there as if he were expecting something to happen, something bad. He kept the gun with him at all times, not that the other's could see it.

Lucy, 11 year old goth. Lucy was...Lisa scanned the room for her dark sister, but couldn't fin-ah! There she was, sitting in a dark corner, writing down something. No doubt a dark poem.

Lola, the 9 year old was applying makeup.

Lana, the 9 year old was playing catch with one of her numerous pets.

Lily, the 4 year old had been laid down for a nap not too long ago. Resting on the couch where she was in everyone's field of vision.

Though they seemed to be trying to maintain a since of normalcy, it was all for not. The little genius knew it and was positive her siblings were semi-aware.

The tension in the family was building. All it would take was one issue, and everything would blow up. Figuratively and possibly, she feared, very literally. Maybe one of them would blame Lucy for it with her magic. The notion was laughable to the genius. But there was the chance that they'd blame her, accuse her of starting the experiment and losing control of it. While possible, it was also false. She was grounded from altering human biology after all.

The young genius shook her head to clear the distracting thoughts. It was now or never.

"May I have your attention." Lisa spoke, gaining her family's atttention.

"What's up?" Luna asked, still gently strumming at her guitar.

"It hast come to my attention that we can no longer shceek refuge here." The young genius spoke. "We must venture out an-"

"Go out there, are you crazy!?" Lola demanded.

"That is literally the dumbest thing you've said!" Lori exclaimed.

"Dangerousch as it ist, it is shtill the only option we have." Lisa continued, ignoring their words. "We can't shtay here, or it will ensture our demishe."

Lisa had foreseen them reacting as they had, anyone would common sense would have expected it. Asking them to go out there was insane, but staying was a fool move. The genius only really needed to convince one member, if her theory was correct, the rest would follow. Lisa turned to the only sibling that hadn't over-reacted.

Lincoln. With their parents...gone and Lori's inability to take charge when needed, it fell to him to step up. And step up he did, from killing the intruder to taking charge in leadership. Lisa honestly believed him to be the best candidate. He was often levelheaded and believed in always having a plan ready, she respected him for it.

 _No doubt he has foreseen this delima as well._ Lisa thought.

"We must face facts, our reshourcesh are limited to our houthehold itemst, which dwindle everyday." Lisa began. "We have no longer have power to cook and-"

"Can't we just make here better?" Leni asked.

Though worded like a child, Lisa found it to be a fair question. And she had an answer for it as well.

"We could venture out for shupplies, but we'd have to do sho periodically." Lisa explained. "Each time having to go further and further for reshourcesh that might not even be there. And run the rishk of leading those...abominations back."

The family gave a collective shiver at the mention of those _things_. They were having a hard time comprehending that something was intentionally causing those _people_ to act the way they were.

"What do you think we should do?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa quickly scanned the room, examining the faces of her sisters before resting on her brother. It seemed that her theory was correct. They each wanted to protest the very idea of leaving the house, but Lincoln's consideration was enough to keep them silent.

"We gather what usteful shuppliesh we can and leave." Lisa answered. "We need to find a shafer place, maybe other shurvivorst-alliest."

Lincoln perked up at that last part, allies. That meant more people to keep his sisters safe. If he was lucky, his friends would be among them. The rest were obviously less than thrilled but weren't vocal about it.

"Let's solve this the way we solve all of our troubles." Lincoln offered. "Let's vote. All for staying?"

Lori. Leni. Luan. Lynn. Lola.

"All for going?"

Luna. Lincoln. Lucy. Lana. Lisa.

"A tie." Lisa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wait, Lily didn't vote." Leni spoke as she held the toddler.

They watched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gave a yawn. It would have been adorable if not for how dire the situation was.

"Okay Lily, do you want to stay here?" Lori asked.

"Or leave?" Lincoln finished.

Lily began wattling towards her brother with a smile on her face. Lincoln smiled as he picked her up and looked to his sisters, they had a tie breaker.

"Gather only the neschesstity."

* * *

It took all of ten minutes for most of the siblings to gather what they considered necessary. The first and foremost was most of the canned goods that they could find, whatever didn't need to be cooked to eat. Some medicine, a few bottles of cough syrup, painkillers and disinfectants.

Then came the debate of items of a more personal nature.

 **Lincoln's P.O.V**

Lincoln stood above his bed, looking down at two of his most prized possessions. Bunbun and his walkie-talkie. He'd have to leave them both behind. He'd no longer be able to seek comfort in his age old companion, he had it for as long as he could remember. And his walkie-talkie, he wouldn't be able to stay in contact with Clyde.

His mind began to drift back to the last time he had heard from his friend. Just as the infection had started, the horror in his voice. That scream! His friend needed him and...no, he couldn't afford to think like that. His sisters needed him as well.

He looked at the item that he would be taking instead. The gun he had gotten from the infected man. Honestly, he was shocked that none of his sisters had tried taking it away from him, not that he'd have given it up.

 _Four shots._ He thought after checking the chamber, again.

His door swung open and Lincoln hadn't had much time but to hurriedly stuff the gun into his bag. He wanted to keep it out of sight, hoping it'd help his sister's relax if they couldn't see it. He turned to see Lisa in the door way, giving him her patented calculating look. She had caught the end of his little rush.

"Is there a problem?" Lisa asked, in a rare display of concern.

"No." Lincoln answered. "I-"

"Hey Linc." Luan called as her head popped into his room. "Can I bring Mr. Coconuts?"

"I...that wouldn't be very...useful." Lincoln answered.

"I should have named you Mr. Bananas!" Luan stated to her dummy. "Cause we're gonna have to split." Then she raised her puppet and covered her mouth. _"Don't be like that."_ Luan countered as she mimed through the dummy. _"You know I'm nuts about you."_

Lincoln and Lisa groaned at their older sister's pun as she walked off.

"Huh, I just thought she'd be more...upset about not taking him." Lincoln answered with a shrug. "Argue or something."

"For all your planing capabilitiesh, it never cheashesh to amaze and dishappoint me at how minustcule your grashp on the pstychological behavior of-" She stopped when she saw the lost look on her brother's face.

"...What?"

Lisa sighed in disappointment. Her brother was smart, but only to a degree.

"It'sh human nature." Lisa explained as simply as she could. "During the shtart of thist...crishist, it wash you who shaved the day. Not shtopping there, you took charge to shecure our home and when no one else would or could."

"But-"

"You are, for lack of a better term, the head of the houshe now."

"But Lori-"

"Lori was incapable of leading when needed, now she has fallen in line as well." Lisa spoke. "You bring a shenshe of order with your plansh, which impliest stafety. They will look to you for a stolution."

Lisa watched as Lincoln processed what she had told him. She could see that he understood the weight of the situation. His face went through an array of emotion. The fear and doubt of such a burden danced around the most before finally, he settled his face into one of grim determination.

* * *

Lincoln and Lisa began walking own the hall to check on the rest of the siblings.

The first pair was Lynn and Lucy. Lincoln poked his head into their room. "You two ready?"

Lynn had grabbed a large golf bag and filled it with various sport items. Bats, hockey sticks and a few balls.

"Do you really need all that sports junk?" Lucy asked.

"If we're going out there, I'm going prepared." Lynn stated as she took a practice swing with one of her bats. "All you taking is a book?"

Lucy held a black, leather bound journal. The same she had been writing in earlier.

"We'll likely face many, if not endless, dark days ahead of us. So I'll need it so as not to miss a moment of it." Lucy stated. "And this."

Lucy brandished brandished the last thing they had expected, a knife. It was a black handled knife, the blade was a half-foot long, stainless steel hunting knife with a serrated edge. It had been a gift from her friend Haiku that she absolutely loved.

"Whoa." Lynn gasped as she stared at it.

Lincoln had mixed feelings at his younger sister having such a weapon. On one hand, he didn't want her having such a dangerous weapon. On the other, it would be better if she had something that she could use to defend herself with. He just hoped she never had to use it.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a crash. Fearing the worse, he, and his sisters, ran to the source of the noise. The calmed when they saw that it was just the twins having another argument.

"We can't take it!"

"Well I'm gonna!" Lola declared. "And why are you bringing those smelly animals!?"

The twins were arguing over Lola's motor car. Obviously Lola wanted to take it, while Lana was trying to tell her she couldn't.

"Lincoln!" Lola cried. She put on her best sad face, equipped with watery eyes and trembling lips.

Now all eyes were on the brother. It seemed that Lisa's accusations were true, again. They were waiting for him to make the final decision, no doubt if he didn't then they'd get violent.

Lincoln resisted the urge to sigh and thought of how best to play peacekeeper. If he said no, then Lola would throw a major fit. If he said yes, then the rest would want to bring useless things. And he couldn't deny them or he'd be playing favorites.

"We...we can fill the trunk with a few things." Lincoln offered. "And we can strap Lily in so our hands will be full in case..." He let the words hang, he didn't really need to finish the sentence. "Once it runs out of juice, we can leave it. No harm done."

Lincoln held hid breath as he waited but when no one offered to argue, he released it with relief. It seemed that they had accepted his decision and went back to gathering whatever they could. Lincoln pretended he didn't see Lola stick her tongue out at Lana. Though he smiled when Lisa gave him a nod of respect.

The family filled the trunk up with the canned goods and other necessities inside. Lana placed her favorite tool set inside, they were sure it would come in handy.

"Hey, bro." Luna spoke. "You mind if I bring my guitar?"

"You're gonna want it in case of an ax battle!" Luan quipped before laughing. "Get it?"

Lincoln chuckled at that one, it was actually a little funny.

"Ha! You laughed!" Luan stated, as if that was all the assurance that she needed before dragging her sister out.

Lincoln shook his head, but said nothing, deciding to let them have it. He was sure it had been a joke, but Luna's guitar would make a good weapon.

* * *

Lincoln walked into his eldest sister's room. Lori was busing packing a bag with a look of frustration on her face. Leni was packing a bad, but only halfheartedly.

"We're going Leni." Lori spoke.

"But..."

"WE'RE GOING!" Lori snapped as she turned and glared her sister.

Leni recoiled from her sister's sudden anger and looked down. This wasn't her usual anger from wearing her shirt or being in the bathroom too long.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I-I was thinking we shouldn't leave yet." Leni stated as she continued looking down.

"We voted on this Leni." Lincoln spoke as best he could.

"Well...how about you all go and I stay here?" She offered, finally looking at him. Her eyes were so full of hope.

"Why do you want to stay?"

"So mom and dad won't be worried when they come looking for us." Leni answered.

Lincoln mentally cursed. This was more complicated than it should have been, and it was already to confusing to begin with. Now it was just breaking his heart.

Of course someone would worry about their parents. Since the outbreak started, not once had Lincoln thought of his parents. Too busy worrying about his sisters. So he had never stopped to think on his sister's thought for them.

Now that he did, he wondered about their parents odds of survival out there. They were many things, but he had never counted them as people who could handle...whatever this was. His dad panicked at the sight of spiders and scary movies. His mom was...a mom.

If they were alive, wouldn't they have made their way back to them by now, it had been three days. Was there something keeping them away? Had they been turned by the infected out there? Were they out looking for them?

 _We made it._ Lincoln thought, trying to build hope. _We're okay, so they could be too. And they-_

"Linky?" Leni spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mom and dad would want us to be safe." Lincoln spoke, trying to reason with her. "We won't be safe here."

"How about we leave them a note?"

"A note?"

"So they know we're okay."

Leni smiled at the idea.

Lori continued to shuffle around Linoln's peripheral before he turned his attention to her.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." She answered without turning to him. "No."

"...Want to talk about it?"

Lori held her phone, only five percent charge left. And no way for it to be recharged.

"Bobby sent me a message." Lori stated with a small, but sad smile. "It said: I'm coming to get you."

That was either very romantic or very scary. If Bobby was okay, then he'd be making his way towards the family. Though there was a sense of doubt that hung ominously in the air. If Bobby _was_ infected, then who knew what he'd do, what he was capable of. They'd seen a glimpse in neighbors, they'd hate to see it in someone they cared for.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lincoln said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't think he's infected." Lori stated as her eyes began watering. "But he sent the text two days ago, when this all happened. I don't know if he's o-okay or if...if..."

Lori grabbed Lincoln as she broke down on his shoulder, he gently rubbed her back as he tried to sooth her. As he tried to comfort her, his mind began wandering towards Ronnie-ann, was she safe. Was she with Bobby, on their way towards them? He shook his head to clear the thoughts as Lori wiped the remaining tears away.

"I'm sure they're fine.' Lincoln stated once she was calm. "Bobby's resourceful."

They had to get going.

* * *

 **Family P.O.V**

Leni had a piece of colored paper for them to sign. Each of the Loud siblings lined up for a chance to leave their parents a little piece of reassurance.

We'll literally watch out for each other.-Lori.

We're like, okay mom and dad!-Leni.

Don't worry mates, me and me band will rock on till we reunite!-Luna.

Knock, knock!  
Who's there?  
Abyssinia.  
Abyssinia, who?

Abyssinia soon-Luan.

Don't worry, I'll give 110% to make sure they give 100%!-Lynn.

We're fine. We're sticking together.-Lincoln.

See you on the other side.-Lucy.

The pack is sticking together.-Lana.

I'll do as fabulously here as I do in my pageants.-Lola.

Do not worry yourselves parental unites, our estimation of survival is quite high.-Lisa.

Poopoo-Lily.

We love you!

Once everyone had signed the note, they placed it on a counter where it'd be easy to find.

With that done, it was time to go.

Lana took down the boards and everyone had gathered their items.

Now that they were about to do it, it dawned on them how dangerous it was. Even Lisa, who had been adamant on doing so was hesitant on so much as opening the door. Going out there would expose them to more of...whatever it was they had seen the other day.

Finally gathering her courage, it was Lynn that opened the door. She swung it open and held her trust bat at the ready. The family were behind her, ready to spring into action. They prepared themselves for the worse, but nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review-Please! How was it, constructive criticism welcome. Was it realistic?**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "The Loud House" or the elements found in this story.

 **So sorry for the wait! I wanted to get to at least twenty reviews, but I didn't want too much time to pass. As I warned you in the first chapter, things are going to start getting darker. Also, PLEASE CHECK THE POLLS BELOW!**

 **Chapter 3**

Nothing.

There was no one there.

Not even a full three days ago, the streets had been filled with the blood and screams of their neighbors and others as people went crazy. Now the entire neighborhood looked as if it had been deserted for weeks. They didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. And it unnerved them so much more.

With a tentative step, they made their way out of the house.

The family looked out at what used to be their neighborhood. Now they couldn't tell if it was ever a family friendly the short time that the family had been inside, the neighborhood had turned into a ghost town. There was _no one_ around!

Random debree littered the streets. There were cars crashed into each other, walls and even toppled over. Lincoln even caught more than a few red stains in his eye that he was sure was blood. But no people.

 _Where are the bodies?_ Lincoln wondered.

It seemed his older sisters, and some of the younger ones, had noticed something was off as well.

"Where do we go first?" Lana asked.

Lisa opened her mouth only to close it. She hadn't actually thought on where they would go, just that they _needed_ to go. Now she felt foolish, having berated Lincoln for his intelligence not to long ago.

Wordlessly, they began walking out onto their front yard, waiting for anything to happen. Honestly, the waiting was probably more agonizing than fighting.

"I saw something!"

Nine sets of eyes turned towards the direction that Leni pointed. The Yates house. They were still as they waited in complete silence, minus Lily's innocent baby motions and gurgling.

They waited in tense silence, waiting for something to happen to give them motive to act, it did. The Louds locked eyes with each other to be sure that each of them had seen it, they had. It was the briefest of motions, but they were sure that they had saw it. The curtains had moved, just enough for someone to peek out and hide.

"I-It could be the wind." Lola offered.

"Unlikely." Lisa answered, gaining their attention. "I highly doubt that it ist one of the...infected." Lisa spoke, trying the term. "They aren't the type to hide, if the previoush daysts actions and today's results are any indication."

"Well...let's leave them." Lola offered.

"We can't do that!"

"The Yates are our friends!"

With a majority vote, they decided to check on their neighbors. They began to tighten their grip on their weapons. As one, they nervously made their way towards the Yates home. If they were fine, they could help them. If it was the crazy people, then...they'd decide from there.

"Oh well, looks like no one's home." Lola spoke with false sadness. "Let's go." Her words were ignored.

"Hold on." Leni spoke as she rummaged through her hair.

The Louds watched as their sister Leni pulled out a hair clip began to work on the door. They were less curious as to 'how' she had learned such a skill and were stuck on the 'why'. Though since it was obviously coming in handy, as it was likely to in the future, they decided not to dwell on it.

With a click that seemed to echo louder than they would have liked, the door opened.

Lynn was the first to act and took a swing at the attacker. Lincoln blindly fired the gun. A body hit the ground.

* * *

 **? ? ? P.O.V**

"Was that a gun shot?" A rough voice spoke aloud. "Someone's having a party without me?" He asked in a mock offended tone. "Oh, I am going to-"

That was as far as he got before his head was cleaved from his shoulders. It was almost comical watching as the body taking a few steps before falling over, blood pouring from the wound like soda from a bottle.

"You're going to do nothing." Another voice laughed. "They're mine!"

 **? ? ? P.O.V**

"Did you hear that?" Someone asked. "Sounded like a gun shot?"

"Do you think it was one of those crazy people?" Another asked.

"No." A lady spoke. "One of them would have emptied the entire clip in someone. I think it's a regular person."

"Well we need to get them." The final voice spoke firmly. "Now!"

* * *

 **Loud P.O.V**

"Don't hurt us!" Mrs. Yates shouted from her knelt position.

She had rushed to the door as soon as she saw it open, trying to slam it shut. Only for someone to swing something at her making her instinctively take a step backwards. As soon as she heard the gun shot, she dropped down onto her children to cover them from any bullets.

"Momma!" The youngest Yates cried.

"J-Just take what you want and leave!" The mother begged as she held her children. "Please."

"We're not robbing you!" Lynn stated.

"Yeah, we want to help!" Leni spoke. "Right, or like, are we robbing them?" She asked her brother. "Because Mrs. Yates has some nice shoes."

Many of the Louds face-palmed at their sister's oblivious nature. Though, that moment of randomness seemed to be enough to steer the Yates from their fear induced surrender.

Looking up, the Yates could see their neighbors the Loud family.

"Y-You're not here to hurt us?"

"No."

The Loud siblings had expected the Yates to relax, or even be suspicious. Instead, the family began crying.

Lisa stepped forward. "It's imperative that you inform ush of what happened sho that my shiblings and I can aid you ast besht we can."

They watched Mrs. Yates continued to sniffle less and less until she finally got herself under control. Well enough to talk to them at least.

"W-We were having a normal day, then that-"

 _-FLASHBACK_

 _"Honey, what's going on out there?" Mrs. Yates asked as she heard the noise, it sounded like a disaster._

 _Bumper Yates Sr. took a look outside through the window and paled at what he had saw. It seemed that people were rioting in the streets. A few of his neighbors, but mostly people wearing a strange design on their face. Was it some kind of gang, a cult, or just a group of fanatics causing mayhem?_

 _"I don't know honey." Her husband answered without his usual smile. "J-Just take the kids upstairs and hide in the closet."_

 _His wife wasted no time in ushering her children up the stairs to hide._

 _They had just closed the closet door when they heard bamming on their front door. After a few strikes, they heard what was likely the door breaking down as the intruders broke in. Then they heard their dad yelling, the sound of something smashing and then more yelling. And...laughter?_

 _"What're you doing?" Beatrix asked her brother. "Dad told us to hide in the closet."_

 _"Get back here!" Mrs. Yates ordered._

 _Bumper Jr. wasn't one to disobey his parents, but this wasn't normal. Things were very bad, even if they didn't know what was happening. He felt as if he needed to be there, in case his dad needed him. At least, that's what he said as he left the closet._

 _He had made it to the stairs where he saw his dad holding some people at bay with one of his golf clubs. They were unarmed, but smiled as if they weren't worried about being struck. That had made them uncomfortable._

 _"Get out of my house!" Their dad shouted._

 _"Come and join us!" The intruder demanded to the family. "Or don't! More fun when you run!" He stated as he began walking to the steps._

 _Beatrix and Bumper weren't delusional to see their dad as invincible like most kids, they knew their dad was a pretty meek guy. Not a coward, but they and their siblings had never really seen him stand up to anyone, not even their mom._

 _But when he stepped up, boy, did he really step up._

 _He swung the golf club faster and harder than they had seen a professional do. Guess he had more at stake than glory, the lives of his family._

 _The golf club made a loud, wet crack as it connected across the intruders head. The Yates siblings half expected to see it fly off. Watching some bloody teeth fly out helped increase the idea. The intruder gave an almost comical full body spin before he collapsed to the ground._

 _The the other guy rushed their dad and...and-_

 _"Dad!" Bumper shouted as he ran to his father._

 _-FLASHBACK END_

"Then I blacked out." Beatrix stated, sounding ashamed of herself. "I-I do that some times, when stressed or-or-too scared."

"It's okay dude." Luna spoke.

"When I woke up, dad was gone." Beatrix continued. "S-So was Bumper."

There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between the Loud family.

"D-Do you know something?" Mrs. Yates asked.

 **Lisa P.O.V**

"From what I gather, there ish an infechtion going around." Lisa explained.

"An infection!?" Mrs. Yates exclaimed in horror.

"Yesh." Lisa answered. "My older shibling caught a glimpsh of your husband and..." She paused, even her less than standard social graces recognized that she should choose her words carefully. "He'th infected."

It was the best that she could do, the truth without any gory details. Though it didn't make her feel any better when the family began tearing up.

"W-What about Bumber?" Beau asked.

"We don't know."

"Um..." Beatrix spoke up awkwardly, but looked as if she was struggling to find her words, so she pulled up her pants and showed her leg. There was a bandage that she removed to show a bite mark that looked to be healing. "You said infection, right?"

Now the entire family was on edge, if was bitten, then she could be infected.

"We have to destroy her brain!" Lana shouted as she hugged her twin.

The Yates recoiled at the declaration.

"She's not a zombie!" Lisa clarified as she moved closer to examine the wound. "We actually don't know how the infection ish shpread other than blood to blood contact."

In fact, they only knew the barest minimum of the infection itself. That it causes people to go insane, and it worked only on humans. Lisa's presentation showed that they were compatible with humans through blood to blood contact but she also stated that it was mutating. She never had a chance to see if there was any other means to pass on the infection, like saliva or sweat.

Now she felt like a fool for searching for only They honestly had no idea of how truly dangerous that was, just that they should be terrified.

"When did it happen?"

"W-When all of the people started going crazy." Mrs. Yates answered. "We found her unconscious with the bite mark."

 _That was three days ago._ Lisa thought. _Was a bite not a form of transfer?_ Lisa wondered. _It's been three days and she shows none of the signs of the infected._ It made her wonder how long the incubation period for the infection was.

"We sthould...reclean the wound." Lisa advised.

Mrs. Yates smiled at the kindness, her patchwork had been rushed. She never did clean it, now she could check on her daughter properly.

"No need." A voice spoke.

The sound of a gun going off was all they heard before Beatrix recoiled before falling limp. A smoking hole in her head, just above the right eye.

The scream Mrs. Yates let out was so painful that one would think she had been the one who was shot.

"Stop that noise, you're going to bring more of them!" The stranger ordered.

"Shoot him, Lincoln!" One of his sisters shouted.

"Put the gun down son!" The man ordered.

Lincoln had the gun aimed at the intruder and only one thing kept him from shooting the man. It wasn't the fact that he was wearing a police uniform or the fact that he was aiming the gun at him. It wasn't even the fact that he killed Beatrix Yates in cold blood and the man wasn't even infected.

It was the fact that there was an infected person right behind the stranger.

 **Review-How was it, not too rushed I hope.**

 **LINCOLN'S PAIRING IS UNDECIDED, BUT YOU CAN VOTE ON IT. PM or Review!**

 **Ronnie-1**

 **Loudcest-1**

 **Qt-0**

 **Harem-2**

 **Highest at the end wins! Choose which of the siblings or Qt is chosen in your Vote/Review.**

 **PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT** **MY NEW _Ed, Edd, N Eddy_ STORY 'Honorary Kanker':** **A scam gone wrong nearly costs Double D his life. It's only thanks to the Kanker sisters that he's alive when everyone else ran away, even his fellow Eds. With a new outlook on life, Edd finds a family with the sisters that he never had. And with Marie, maybe something more. But it seems that many would like to tear his new family apart.**

 **And if you're a fan of _Foster's Home for Imaginary friends,_ then the 'Revision of life' story that I have restarted for nostalgia.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "The Loud House" or any of the elements in this story.

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW! PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW! PLEASE READ THE NOT BELOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lincoln P.O.V**

Lincoln stared at the cop who had a gun aim at him, his own weapon leveled as well.

He said nothing as the infected person behind him casually walked up and bit him in the neck. He probably should have, but he just didn't. It wasn't fear that was holding him back...yet he couldn't move. He just couldn't bring his attention from the dead body of Beatrix.

He had shot her down without even hesitating.

Now Lincoln watched as he screamed as the infected man's teeth tore the flesh from the cop's neck with a strip of it pulling from his shoulder. The scream the man made did snap Lincoln from his daze.

Free from the infected, the now bitten cop turned and shot the infected man that attacked him. The bullet hit him square in the belly but the infected just continued chewing happily on the piece of flesh, taking no notice of the wound. The cop fired twice more into the chest before falling.

Still, the infected man continued chewing happily before swallowing with a loud gulp. He chuckled as he looked at the cop, licking his lips.

"A bit chewy, but nice." He stated before taking another bullet to the head.

This time not from the cop he had bitten, but from a woman officer that had snuck in from the back.

"You were bitten!" She practically hissed as she took a menacing step forward.

The bitten cop raised his gun and began rapidly pulling the trigger. All he got was the 'click' noise of an empty gun. It may have been the blood loss, but Lincoln was sure the man had paled.

"W-Wait..." He whimpered. She didn't.

The bitten cop turned to run but didn't get far. The woman rushed forward and pulled him back by his shirt which knocked him off balance and to the ground. He had enough time to give one scream before he was cut short by shot to the face.

The way the woman just executed that man, so quick and mercilessly...all the death in general was becoming too much.

All of the younger siblings were in tears. It seemed Mrs. Yates couldn't handle it either as she hunched over and vomited all over the floor.

"Was anyone else bitten!?" The woman demanded.

Everyone quickly denied it with a shake of their heads.

Before anyone could speak, another cop showed up from the back room. He took one look at the scene and his fellow officer and pieced it all together.

"Y-You killed, Mark!" The man shouted.

"He was bitten!" She shouted back!

The cop looked distraught and ready break down before taking in a deep breath through his nose. Seeming to steel his resolve, he nodded.

"We need to leave, all this noise will bring more of those people!" He stated. "Too many gun shots!"

"Everyone out!" The woman ordered as she waved her gun towards the back.

They obeyed, for now.

* * *

 **Loud P.O.V**

 _They didn't take our weapons._ Lisa noted as she observed the cops. They had even let Lola bring her motor car, not even asking if anything was inside the trunk.

They were hiding behind a bush just outside of the Yates house, watching as more of those infected people began surrounding it.

It was two at first that shuffled up in a curious manner, examining the house before more began to appear in a similar manner. There were at least a dozen of the infected people of varying ages before they stopped appearing. They recognized some of the infected too, their friends, neighbors or just people from passing.

They were waiting for something to grab their attention so that they could avoid getting caught. Then they'd sneak away from the large infected group to where ever the cops where leading them. Unless they could escape them.

The sound of glass breaking made many of them flinch as the infected began throwing rocks. They cheered each other on as they busted the windows with rocks like punk teens vandalizing someone's property. This went on until all of the windows were shattered. Once done, they infected waited.

"I think they're trying to draw us out." Mrs. Yates whispered.

"I concur." Lisa whispered.

They stared at the house before one of them finally tried the door. Once it opened, the infected walked in without a care.

It wasn't even a full ten seconds.

A cry of triumph startled the Loud family and the rest as they continued watching. They regretted it immediately. The infected pulled out the corpses of the two men and Beatrix as the rest cheered. Some of them began holding up the bodies for display. The male cop was just fast enough to cover Mrs. Yates mouth before she could act, and the female cop was just in time for Belle.

The scream was just muffled in time and they were able to hold the Yates from thrashing around too much. Only Beau was safe from the horrible sight as his mother held his face into her chest.

"Still warm!" They shouted. "Still warm!"

The began repeating it like a chant as paraded the corpses around like trophies. The Yates were visibly shaking as the cops struggled to hold them.

The infected continued to chant as the began taking the corpses back inside. As they did, they began removing articles of clothing on themselves and the bodies. Mrs. Yates let out one final cry as the door was slammed shut.

. . .

The cops wouldn't let anyone move for another ten minutes to be sure there were no infected stragglers. After the ten minutes, they were rushed off in a crouched manner.

"Where are we going?" Leni asked.

"We're going to Royal Woods High school." The woman answered after a moment.

"It's being used as a shelter for us and a few others." The man elaborated. "It was built for a fallout decades ago, so we decided to hold up there."

"So you're helping us?"

"Of course." The man answered. "We need to group up and work together so that we can figure out how to fix this mess."

"...We're not bad guys." The woman cop stated.

"But you k-killed your friend." Lana stated. "And the other guy killed Beatrix."

At the mention of her deceased daughter, Mrs. Yates began to tear up again. She began holding onto her son harder as h It seemed to frustrate the cops as well.

"Was she infected, bitten!?" The woman demanded. "Because Mark was, and I've seen people turn into those psychos in seconds. They ripped people apart with their bare hands!

"She was bitten, but-"

"There you have it! We aren't taken any chances!" The woman stated harshly. "It's us or them!"

The woman didn't wait to hear any response as she turned and marched away. It was only then that Lincoln realized where they were and how dangerous it was. He had just opened his mouth as the officers foot came down but by then it was too late.

"My yard, my property!"

That was the closest to a warning that they got before the first shot went off. It hit the woman square in the chest before anyone could react, knocking her to the ground. Even of she was wearing a bullet proof vest, it wouldn't stop a rife.

Just like before, their old neighbor stepped out to retrieve the body. It was as if he hadn't even noticed the rest of them that hadn't stepped onto his yard.

"You bastard!" The cop shouted as he charged the old infected man.

"My yar-"

That was as far as he got Mr. Grouse got before he was tackled to the ground. The old man hadn't been able to raise his gun in time to fend off the enraged cop. The cop and he began to struggle for the rifle as the rolled around on the ground. A wild gun shot let loose as they struggled, making the onlookers duck.

Lincoln could just make out a few figures rushing them out of the corner of his eye. He didn't even need to look fully to know it was the infected.

 _No!_ He thought. "Run!" Lincoln shouted as he led them away.

Lincoln grabbed his nearest sister's arm, he didn't know which one, and pulled as he began running. It didn't matter the direction, just as long as it was away from those madmen.

. . .

It was a good distance before they finally came to a stop, more from exhaustion than actual choice. They crouched behind a overturned vehicle to avoid any unwanted gaze as they tried catching their breaths.

Lincoln took this moment to check on his siblings. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!_ Lincoln thought with relief as he tried easing his breath. All ten of them were there. Very shaken, but no injuries. Plus the Yates had managed to keep up. He would have felt worse about almost leaving them if he hadn't been so terrified.

"Why did we leave the police?" Leni asked.

No one said anything to answer the blond Loud, though it was pretty obvious. The woman officer said it best, it was 'us' or 'them'.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?"

Silence fell on all of them. Now they were back to where they started when they first opened the door.

All Loud eyes turned to Lincoln for an answer. Much to his frustration and the confusion of the remaining Yates.

"The scthool, obvioushly." Lisa stated, drawing their attention. "The law enfosher was right. It'sh well shuited for a temporary bashe."

A safe place of any sounded good, it seemed that the family unanimously agreed. The Yates as well.

"Good, we have a plan." Lincoln stated. "Louds, let's go to school."

 **Review-Dark enough?**

* * *

 **IT HAD COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MAKING THIS POLL WAS A BAD IDEA. A HAREM WOULD BE...OBVIOUS AND NEARLY EVERYONE WILL JUST CHOOSE IT. I MEAN THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY PAIRINGS. IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE...okay, it's a little funny. PLUS, I FEEL THAT I'VE MISLEAD YOU. Unintentionally.**

 **WITH THOSE FOR LOUDCEST...WELL(SPOILERS), YOU ALL HAVE THE IMPRESSION THAT ALL OF THE SISTERS WILL LIVE. I honestly don't know who or how many will make it to the end.**

 **SO THE POLL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I'LL ADD SOME LEMONS STARTING NEXT CHAPTER, WILL THAT MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY?**

 **WON'T SAY WHO!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own "The loud House"

 **WOW, SO THERE WAS A MAJOR DROP IN REVIEWS! LITERALLY ONLY THREE, WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TOO DARK FOR YOU!?** **OR WHERE YOU UPSET ABOUT THE POLLS? I OPENED THE HAREM OPTION BACK UP!**

 _ **I opened a real poll this time on my profile page! Please Vote there, easier to keep track of.**_

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST LOUD HOUSE STORY! 'A Terrifying Tale of Science fiction and Horror' if you want _Supernatural_ Horror!**

 **For those who would like to read a completely original OC Naruto story, please check out 'Liquid Courage'. No Naruto, No Sasuke, No Rookie 9. Just a Mist Genin during the Age of the Bloody Mist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Do...do we knock?"

"It wouldn't be wishe." Lisa stated.

"Then how do we get in?"

Lynn had had enough of all the hiding and waiting, she was ready to act. Walking up to the door, she knocked and knocked loudly.

The entire Loud family and the remaining Yates were completely stunned at Lynn's action. Too scared to do anything but freeze in anticipation for whatever horrors were to come. It was a solid minute of silence that honestly more terrifying that an attack. Once they were sure they were safe, relatively speaking, they turned their attention to the jock Loud.

"Are you literally out of your mind!?" Lori hissed.

"We needed to get in, so I knocked." Lynn stated boldly. "They had to hear that."

"And so could every one of those crazy people!"

Lynn blushed in frustration and shame, she hadn't thought of that. She just wanted to do something other than nothing.

"We don't even know if the people inside are good people, or if they got infected!"

Lynn looked away as she blushed even harder, she hadn't thought of that either. The athletic Loud had nothing to say and just kept her gaze on the ground.

The older Louds readied their various weapons while the younger ones hid behind them. And nearly dropped them in shock at who opened the door. Their shock quickly turned into happiness as they saw the last person they thought they'd ever see.

"Pop-Pop!" The Louds cried as their grandfather came into view.

"Kids!" He greeted just as happily.

The family swarmed into one massive hug, each exclaiming how happy they were to see their grandfather, with him just as happy to see each of them.

"Shh!" Someone from behind their grandfather shushed. "Get in, it's dangerous out here!"

All too happy to get out of danger, relatively speaking, the group made their way inside.

"Where's officer Mark and the others?" The Pop-Pop asked.

At the mention of the man who shot her daughter, Mrs. Yates began to tear up once more. Taking that as a hint on what they assumed happened, Albert and the stranger dropped the subject. The group wasn't familiar with whoever was with their grandfather, but he seemed to trust the stranger enough.

"One of the cops mentioned that there would be more people."

Seeing that everything was okay for now, they lead the Loud siblings and Yates to where the others were. Their grandfather decided to tell them about how he managed to get from the other side of town to the high-school.

He had just been sitting back watching television when it all happened. A few of the other residents at the nursing home had been in a fight with the nurse. At first they had assumed she was being a bitch to the residents again and it was retaliation. They only realized something was wrong once the blood started. Not from the residence, but from the nurse. The elderly people had been infected somehow and attacked the nurse when she tried to stop them from leaving.

A few people had tried to help but that only made things worse.

Pop-Pop tried calling them to make sure they were okay but couldn't get through. He attempted to make his way to them, not caring that it was across town. He had made it as far halfway in a day before he had met the cops. They had managed to save his life and informed him of the school. He remembered that it would be used as a shelter in times of crises and would be safe. So he followed them their and had been held up since.

"I begged them to go looking for you." He admitted. "Took a few days to convince them but they only said they would when they caught me about to leave."

As their grandfather talked the Louds and Yates couldn't help but feel uneasy. Those cops wouldn't have come looking for them, and in turn shot Beatrix, if it weren't for them. Lincoln wouldn't have left them to be killed or worse if...

"Lori?"

"Bobby!" Lori shouted in shock.

The family watched again as the shock turned into a smile as she charged her boyfriend. The oldest Loud literally jumped into Bobby's arm, knocking him over. Not that he seemed to mind as they began showering each other in kisses.

"I'm so happy to see you babe!" He exclaimed. "We looked all over for you!"

"We?"

Lincoln jumped when he felt a painful, but familiar, blow to his shoulder. Turning around he saw the smirking face of Ronnie-Ann.

"S'up Lame-O." She greeted.

"Ronnie, what-how!?"

"After everything went crazy, Bobby packed everyone into the family van and drove us here." She explained. "Said he couldn't do anything until he had his Lori with him." She ended the explanation with a fake gag noise.

Lori, however, thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Even in the face of the world ending, she was at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy could see that things were now a little less tense. Almost happy even. So much so that she could see her family heading in different directions. Lynn skulking off. Lori walking off with Bobby. Even Lisa was heading off. That was her cue to leave. It's not that she didn't want everything to be okay, but now that it was she just wanted to relax in her own way.

No one was paying attention to her, good. She decided to use her knife like a screwdriver to open up one of the vents, making sure to fit it to look closed. As if she had never been there. Once inside it didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Lucy didn't know what it was about the dark but she found it both fascinating and relaxing. Maybe it was the isolation or maybe it was the mystery. It didn't matter anyway, she just liked it. Here in the cold, in the dark. It gave her time to herself, to think. To write her poems. Or just be.

A scratching drew her attention. It was a quick and coming to her. Then she felt something rush across her foot. Her hand shot out and grabbed whatever it was. Small and fury.

A mouse.

"Hello." She greeted it. "I'm Lucy."

She didn't know why most people where creeped out by the creatures, they were often harmless. It's their cousin the rat that one should worry about.

The little vermin squeaked and thrashed frantically in her hands as it attempted to escape. The goth managed to hold it tightly but not too tightly and kept her fingers away from its mouth. Lucy began to rub it with her thumb in a soothing manner, just as Lana taught her. Little by little, the mouse began to calm down in her hands.

"Would you like to here one of my poems?" She asked.

She stopped before she even started, she had heard something move. Too big to be another mouse. There was no scratching of claws either, just the sound of someone shuffling towards her. Then it stopped. It was silent now but she was positive that she had heard something.

Had an infected got inside of the vent?

The vents were too small for her to really maneuver through so she couldn't just up and run. She placed the mouse down and watched it scamper for a second before it ran between her legs.

With her hands free the goth pulled out the knife. It just occurred to her that she never actually intended to use the knife, it suddenly felt heavier in her hand. And it wouldn't hold still.

"Hello, Lucy." A voice spoke.

Lucy recognized the voice but didn't completely relax. Her eyes were adjusting quickly but she still needed see if her friend was infected or not. Grabbing the penlight she was going to use for her writing, she aimed it at her companion.

It was Haiku. The first thing she noticed was there was none of those weird black marks or eye discoloration, she seemed normal. The only thing that was off was the smile, Haiku rarely did so. When she did it was always in wistful manner. This time she seemed so please, like she knew something know one else did.

"Hello, Haiku." The Loud sister returned. "What're you doing in here?"

"Avoiding them." The goth spoke. The answer left Lucy wondering if she meant the infected or the people in the school. "And you?"

Lucy just shrugged, not caring if her fellow goth could see her or not. "Same as you."

"Hey." Haiku spoke with an uncharacteristic amount of mischievous. "Want to see something dark?"

Lucy shrugged again but it seemed that Haiku could see her, or decided to go whether Lucy followed or not. The Loud goth decided to follow her friend through the tunnels.

* * *

 **Lori and Bobby**

Lori held on to her Boo-Boo Bear as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let him go. It just felt so good to be in his arms again. Like everything was, just for the moment, normal. If she focused on him hard enough and nothing else she could almost forget about the issues. The world wasn't ending. Her younger siblings weren't in mortal danger. Her parents weren't missing. Her younger brother didn't have to take charge because she had been incapable.

She was Lori Loud. She had a big family that drove her crazy and she loved them to dea-she loved them. Bobby was the love of her life. She was in his arms and could feel his love as if it were draped over her.

Eventually the moment came to an end as Bobby pulled away from her to look at her. He gave her one of his smiles as he began speaking.

"Lori, how did you all manage to-"

 _No!_ She kissed him deeply, very deeply. Lori didn't want the moment to end, she didn't want to remember all of the crap that was happening. Not yet. So she kept kissing him. He happily accepted and returned it.

There kissing became more heated by the second as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Both wanting more of the other, they began pressing up against one another.

Soon the pressing became grinding. The friction built up a pleasant sensation as the heat continued to rise.

"Do you love me, Bobby?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, with hesitation.

"Then love me!"

Lori began to remove her shirt quickly, desperately. Bobby could only stare in open shock wondering if it was finally happening. Lori could see his comical expression and it made her stop and blush.

The two had been dating for years but had never gotten past second base. With having ten siblings, Lori was weary of the risk and adamant in waiting until marriage. Bobby was respectful of that and was a faithful boyfriend, never pushing and never straying. It only made her want him more. Many kissing sessions quickly turned into grinding which came close to both of them losing control. But they always stopped.

She had wanted it to be as romantic as possible. To have her-their first time to be on their wedding night. Somewhere romantic like Paris...or the home they would spend their life in. Now it all seems like a fairy tale.

He was still staring, not saying anything. She couldn't help but smile shyly. She was proud of her body and apparently it Bobby was enjoying it as well.

"Are you sure?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of her chest.

Even with a pair of breast staring at him, which he didn't look away from, he still cared. He was such a romantic sap and that's what she loved about him. She began to undo her pants and let them drop to the floor leaving her in only her panties.

Maybe it was her imagination but she was sure she could see whatever form of restraint he had broke. He began fumbling in desperation to remove his belt. She could see his frustration building and thought he would just tear the entire buckle away. It was kind of cute. And it made her feel good to know that he wanted her so badly.

Bobby actually gave a triumphant shout before he noticed her moving again. Lori knelt to the ground and began removing her panties before laying back and bearing herself to him, causing Bobby to freeze in his acts. She motioned with her fingers in a 'come-hither' motion. There was no need for foreplay, she was ready for him. She wanted him now, to put everything else behind them.

Now it was as if Bobby's fire was gone and was replaced with ice. There she was, on the cold floor in the empty classroom of a school. Not how he imagine, but it was hot! Her full breast and pink nipples seemed to stare back at him. His eyes traveled further down her trim but curvy body. Then they landed on lower. Seeing where his gaze stopped, Lori spread her legs. He could see the trim, blond patch she had just over her pink entrance. And it was glistening. Without even realizing it, he began moving towards her and shedding his own cloths. He stood before her with his raging hard on and they just stared at each other.

Then they kissed, harder and deeper than they ever had before. They interlocked their tongues as if they were another way to hold each other closer. Lori grabbed his member, causing him to gasp at the touch. Both surprised at the warmth the other produced. She pulled him closer and he gave an involuntary quick and hard thrust that landed him between her thighs. He missed.

Slowly, she leveled him into her entrance and pulled him closer so that he was practically kissing. He gave a more measured thrust and this time found his target.

Lori gave a high pitch gasp as she felt something burning pass into her. She pulled him closer to try and ease into the sensation as he began to rapidly thrust into her like an animal. Grunting with each slam of his pelvis into hers, slamming a little faster and harder each time.

Bobby couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had waited, like a good boyfriend but his mind had definitely wondered. Imagining what it would be like, what she would be like. Now that it was happening, he felt cheated. He could never have imagined this.

She was so warm and tight! As he moved in and out it felt as if she was gripping onto him. In and out, he plunged into her

With each thrust of his hips into hers he felt it building. He tried to hold it in, to extend the sensation as long as possible. The more he held it the more it seemed to build until finally...the dam broke. Bobby managed to pull out before he finished, coating her inner thigh with his seed.

Slowly, they relaxed into each other. Bobby at her side so as not to crush her underneath his weight.

"Te quiero mucho, Roberto." She whispered to him in his native language.

"Te amo mas mi corazon." He replied.

* * *

 **Lisa P.O.V**

Lisa strolled through the school's library and actually felt sad. She usually didn't let herself feel such a useless thing but she felt this was a justified reason. Standing in the center of the library the young genius almost shed a tear.

She looked at the rows upon rows of knowledge that would be lost. While only a source of information for those who sought it in the public education system it was still a shy ways off from useless. These books were actually stepping stones. At one point this information was considered ground breaking achievements reserved for the elites. To be dropped to the level of common education was a sign of progress. It seems that it'll all be for nothing if it was all lost.

Lisa had no misgivings that this was the end of society, if not the world. Sure, humans may survive but it wouldn't likely recover. Even if the world manages to fend off whatever the infestation was, it would never be the same. She could see it now, every silver tongued politician vying for power and every thug trying to take what they wanted through force. Huh, now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be too different.

No different than every empire that had risen in the past and became so sure of its own dominion that they couldn't conceive the concept of defeat for themselves.

 _Only for a new one to rise in its place._ Lisa thought. But what would rise, she wondered.

What would be lost throughout the years?

In the next generation, would parents teach their children how to read?

Would anyone know what was across the oceans?

Would important parts of history be taken as a fairy-tale?

Would stories of fantasy be taken up a religious beliefs?

She was getting worried that Harry Potter was going to be considered a Messiah.

She could help with that, her whole family could. Each of her siblings had their talents. Some obviously more useful than others but it was a start and the rest could learn. A head start on a inkling of civilization for the coming generations.

Her eidetic memory taking in the knowledge that would be useful.

* * *

 **Lincoln P.O.V**

"Hey, Lame-o?" Ronnie-ann spoke. "You okay?"

Lincoln looked at his hand and saw that he shaking. He was shaking very hard. Why, he wondered. He wasn't cold.

"I-"

It was all coming down on him. It was the end of the world! People were dead and dying out there! Or worse!

"Lam-Lincoln?"

"I never had time to think about it." Lincoln spoke suddenly. "I had to take care of my sisters bu...now I-"

"Now that you relaxed, you can think of everything that's happening." A new voice spoke up.

Taken by surprise, Lincoln reached for his gun and spun.

"Pop-Pop!" Lincoln exclaimed, before he realized what he was doing and lowered the gun. "Sorry, I-I..."

His grandpa just smiled and watched as Lincoln lowered his weapon. He wasn't upset about his grandson aiming a gun at him. Okay, he was a little upset. More so at the fact that his grandson _had_ to be ready _to_ pull a gun. But he was also impressed. It was a quick and fluid motion. It seemed all those games of paintball with the retired veterans were coming in handy.

"I know it's hard, trust me I do." His grandpa spoke, his eyes distant as he remembered something far back. "Having people depend on you is a heavy burden and look at you, a boy. A boy I'm proud of. You lead sisters hear and kept them safe."

Lincoln smiled.

"But you can't relax, not now." Albert stated. "The way things are going, this isn't something that's going to be fixed in the morning. It could be years before this can be fixed, if something like that is possible. Your family's going to keep needing you."

"But you-"

"I'm an old man." Albert stated, not the least bit ashamed at having lived a full life. "But you're young and can keep up with all this shit."

Lincoln recoiled at hearing his grandfather curse. The teen was no stranger to foul language but his Pop-Pop had always kept a lid on it when they were around.

Whatever he was going to say was silenced when he saw his sister Leni walk in with a rare look of concentration on her face. Leni wasn't the smartest person and he was sure that she was aware of it. It's not that she was stupid it was just hard for her to focus on some things more than others. However, she did notice things that other people didn't.

Like how when everyone became separated, she knew to grab onto Lily. It would be bad if the toddler walked off and something happened. It was all abou-

"Leni?" Their Pop-Pop spoke, breaking her concentration.

The second eldest turned to see her brother staring at her with concern. Her brother, her granddad and Ronnie-Ann.

"Lincoln, what's going to happen to us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How will we survive here?" Leni motioned around. "It's like what Lisa said at home. Won't it be the same at any place, we'll have to keep moving won't we?"

Those were good questions that made Lincoln really wished Lisa was there to answer. The school was a nice place, but as Leni said it was just as dangerous as the home they had to abandon. Wouldn't that be the same for any place they visited?

He'd have to find Lisa and talk to her about it.

"And the next day, and the next?" She asked. "When-"

"We'll be fine." Lincoln stated with a smile. "We'll take care of each other and make it work."

Leni smiled, taking her brothers words to heart. She had faith in him, he had gotten them that far.

"Well then I'm going to go and try to make Lily and me a milkshake." She stated leading their youngest off.

"See that?" Pop-Pop asked.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up in confusion.

"She came to you." The elderly man explained. "Not one me or one of the other adults. Not that genius sister of yours. She came to you. They all will and you'll have to keep making decisions on the spot-"

The words began to fade as Lincoln felt what he was saying. It was what Lisa had said all over again: Taking care of his sisters. He loved them but could he really lead them. The plan had been to find a safe place with other people with competent adults. Could he really

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt another blow to his arm. Then Ronnie-Ann leaned in on him.

"That's why you have friends."

Those words should have been a comfort and on some levels they were. However, he couldn't help but be reminded of the walkie-talkie in his bag and the last thing he heard from his best friend.

* * *

 **Lynn P.O.V**

Lynn Jr. swung her fist as hard as she could against the bean bag chair. She had hung it up on one of the coat hangers in one of the empty rooms. It was a cheap imitation of her punching bag but it got the job done. Taking her frustration.

She was angry. Punch. She was furious. Punch. She was pissed. Punch.

She was scared. Punch. She was humiliated. Punch. She was helpless. Punch.

It should have been her that led the family. Not Lincoln. Just like it was her that led all of her sport teams. What did her brother know about supporting anyone, all he did was read comics. He didn't know anything about giving 110%.

Lynn began hitting the bag even harder. Now everyone was thinking she was an idiot. So she decided to act, it got results! If it wasn't for her then they'd still be debating on whether or not to knock on the door!

* * *

"We're here." Haiku stated.

Haiku moved to the side as best she could so Lucy could squeeze through and see why she was led here. It was a drop shaft. Looking back, she couldn't so much see as she felt Haiku's smile. It actually made her feel very uneasy. Hesitantly, she leaned over the opening.

Lucy looked down into the drop and froze as a pair of eyes looked back at her. An infected man was stuck down there. Lucy turned to her friend but said nothing, Haiku shrugged at the obvious question.

"Don't know." She admitted. "I think he either chased someone in here and got stuck or got infected after coming in here to hide." She peered back into the drop at the man gazed back. "Look at him. He's been here for days. So starved and dehydrated that he doesn't have the strength to shout."

"And you haven't given him any food or water?" Lucy asked, keeping calm.

"If I did, he could probably get enough strength to get out." Haiku stated. "Do you want another one of them running around?"

No, she didn't. But keeping him here like this was inhumane.

"Who have you told about this?" Lucy asked.

"No one." Haiku answered without looking up.

"Has he said anything?"

"Plenty." Haiku admitted. "He's told me a lot of things that he plans to do to me once he gets out. He's actually very creative."

"...Has he said anything useful?" Lucy specified. "Anything about the infection, why they're doing what they're doing?"

"No." Haiku stated casually. "I'm almost sad, he'll be dead soon. I guess I've grown accustomed to his face."

It took all of Lucy's willpower not to jump at the sudden noise. Looking down, she could hear the infected man coughing.

"H-H-Hello." He greeted, his voice raspy.

"...Hello." Lucy spoke. "

As Lucy looked at the man, she saw that he wasn't like the others she had met. There was some...restraint wasn't the word she'd use to describe him. However there was a sense of calmness to him.

"How long have you been down here?"

He gave an awkward shrug. "A f-few days, can't really tell time here."

"How did you get stuck?"

"I came in here to hide." He stated

"You're...different from the others I've met." Lucy stated.

"No, not really." He shrugged. "I've just had enough time to sit and think, let my blood cool."

"You're already dead."

"We'll all die eventually." Haiku stated casually.

He gave a dry chuckle which would have been smug if he hadn't started choking. After a minute he finally regained himself.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked.

* * *

 **Review-Just need 10 to update!**

 **WOW, SO THERE WAS A MAJOR DROP IN REVIEWS! LITERALLY ONLY THREE, WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TOO DARK FOR YOU!?** **OR WHERE YOU UPSET ABOUT THE POLLS? I OPENED THE HAREM OPTION BACK UP!**

 _ **I opened a real poll this time on my profile page! This will make the votes fair.**_

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST LOUD HOUSE STORY! 'A Terrifying Tale of Science fiction and Horror' if you want _Supernatural_ Horror!**

 **For those who would like to read a completely original OC Naruto story, please check out 'Liquid Courage'. No Naruto, No Sasuke, No Rookie 9. Just a Mist Genin during the Age of the Bloody Mist.**


End file.
